


i miss you

by sorcery (mythologically)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Short One Shot, dave has a dog, her name is harley, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythologically/pseuds/sorcery
Summary: it's jade's birthday, so dave decides to give his wife a visit.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Dave Strider
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	i miss you

**Author's Note:**

> HI IM SO SORRY THIS SUCKS i wrote this at 11 pm last night and i was falling asleep!!! also im just very sucky when it comes to writing. please feel free to give constructive criticism!!!! (but please be kind :'3)

"well," dave began. "here we are."  
  
as a beaten grey pickup truck drove into the parking lot (don't worry, the truck belonged to one jade harley), he turned to his pet dog that was sitting in the passenger seat next to him with a faint smile. he pushed his shades up the bridge of his nose and sighed, taking a moment to just... _be there_.  
  
dave ruffled the dog's fur and adjusted her green collar, analyzing the name tag that had "HARLEY" engraved into a metal heart. on the back was contact info in case she ever decided to run away. not that she would. he knew she was loyal and very protective of him. dave planted a light kiss on jade's white, furry head before reaching in the back seat to grab a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"let's go visit your mom. shall we?" he asked harley, to which the dog happily barked in response.  
  
dave got out of the truck and jogged over to the other side to let harley out of her seat, and soon, they began walking.  
  
gravestone after gravestone, reading each name and date. he knew the general area of where she was located, but never exactly _where_ they had buried her. this was only his fourth time visiting her, after all.  
  
it didn't take dave long to find her though.  
  
JADE HARLEY  
DECEMBER 1, 1995 - JUNE 16, 2017  
  
upon seeing her, dave released a heavy sigh. he knelt down to place the bouquet of flowers in front of the gravestone. sitting on his knees, he just... stared at her for a while, rereading her name over and over again before finally speaking once again.  
  
_"happy birthday, jade. i love you."_  
  
harley sat next to him, and dave gave her a few pats and hugged her close. and they stayed like that for a few more minutes.  
  
with a kiss to the dog's nose, dave stood back up and beckoned for harley to follow suit. and the two of them walked back to the truck together.  
  
just a man and his dog. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah he named his dog after her yeah she looks like becquerel WHAT ABOUT IT!!!!! :P
> 
> also i showed my friend this piece (before i posted it) and bit said "00': thats rlly rlly good but oh no u r not ok /hj" and i think about that a lot.


End file.
